A Sufficient Grade
by misst
Summary: ...Severus SnapeGinny Weasley smutfest...fin
1. Blush

A/N: I wrote this because I couldn't find any Snape/Ginny 'angst' stories (be forewarned 'R'…)

_There's no use hiding it. _Snape thought jadedly, stroking his greased temple. He reshuffled the papers on his desk again, trying to clear his mind.

"Dammit!" He cursed, throwing the assignments across the carpet. With a sharp breath, and a careful one-over in the mirror beside his bed, Professor Snape trudged out of the dungeons

Ginny Weasley didn't quite care for boys the ways the other seventh years did. She found them to be incredulously immature, and well below her usual standards of a crush. She brushed her hair back from her studies to send a contemptuous glare at the girls adjacent to her table, who had just broken into the fifteenth round of giggles. Ginny snapped her book shut with a force that made her yesterday's Potions homework shoot out of her text, and float lazily over her shoes. She looked down and blushed thoroughly, having been reminded of what exactly was on the paper.

"F", in large red ink, seemingly taunting her from the page. Ginny picked it up is haste. It wasn't the grade that embarrassed her but the little comment from the Potion's Master below that set her cheeks aflame:

_I never would have expected this from you Virginia. I'll be scheduling a conference, to discuss future assignments in my class._

S. Snape 

Ginny held the paper for a long moment, not embellishing the fact that the most detestable teacher in all of Hogwarts actually cared about her grades, but to run her fingers longingly over his signed name. She sighed, and very loudly, since the girls across from her turned to look.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and gathered her notes.

"Is there a problem?"

The youngest of the group offered up a nasty gesture at Ginny's tone, but nearly seconds later, rejoined her circle of giggling friends.

"Children…" Ginny mumbled in exasperation, as she climbed the stairs to the Head Girl's chamber, which seemed to be already opened.


	2. Conference

Ginny didn't have time to express her shock, as cloaked arms pulled her into the room, and locked the door from behind. She struggled momentarily before crying out. 

It was Professor Snape.

He released her left arm and held a finger to his mouth, shushing her. Ginny blinked, she couldn't believe her eyes. Snape kept his grip on her other arm tight, while he undid the small buttons on his cloak, not tearing his black eyes away from hers.

"Professor! What are you doing?" Ginny tried to keep the panic in her voice to a bare minimum, but considering the circumstances she wasn't stunned when her own words quavered a little.

Snape narrowed his eyes, and ran his hands down to undo the clasps on his vest.

"We are having our _conference_ Miss Weasley." He snapped sliding the fabric off his pale shoulders.

"I thought I made it clear."

He pulled her over to the large four-poster bed, still clutching her arm.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, then after a second thought quickly shut it.

She wanted to see where this would lead.


	3. Perfumes

Snape was now half-dressed, and sitting patiently on the bed. _Ginny's _bed.

_Merlin help me._ Ginny thought in a frenzy, eyeing her Potion's professor with a growing heat in her panties. 

"Sit." Snape ordered, pulling her down next to him.

He let her eyes wavering over his torso; over the silvered scars, and the thin patches of dark hair, but when her gaze drifted over to his left forearm he caught her chin with his palm.

Ginny fought the urge to draw back. The combination of musky perfumes from his stores, and the piercing look on his face made her drowsy. It was a minute or two before he let her face go, then began to peel off her school robes.

"Professor," Ginny whispered, closing her eyes as Snape's hand grazed her chest.

"You're hurting my arm."

She felt him let go, and he gently rubbed the spot before continuing to disrobe her. Ginny blushed to the colour of her flaming hair.

Snape had tossed her blouse on the floor and, with a devilish grin, cupped each breast, beginning to knead her with his thumbs.

"Do you like that?"

He asked, voice deepening, and his fingers stroking. Ginny closed her eyes again and moaned softly. Snape took this as a confirmation, and led his hands to travel the lengths of her stomach.

"Such a healthy girl aren't you?" He sniggered pulling the skin from her ribs tightly. Ginny cried out and abruptly opened her eyes, newly formed tears encasing them.

Snape hid back his smirk and leaned down to surround Ginny's face with his soft hair.

"Don't cry now Miss Weasley," He cooed, brushing away the salty pearls that had spilled down her cheeks.

"We haven't even begun."


	4. Tongue

While holding her aching side, Ginny gave the older man an intense look. Snape had sat back on his haunches and was staring at her with a mixture of expressions.

"How did you get in my chamber?"

Ginny demanded, mustering up her remaining courage. Snape just smiled and laughed lightly. Ginny's blush reddened and she took a deep breath, leaning in close. His eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Well then if your not going to tell me…"

Ginny felt the air from her lungs escape in a stage of surprise. Snape's thin lips had covered her own and starting smothering the life out of her. Ginny cried out inside his mouth, and she felt him suppress a fit of laughter, his tongue accidentally brushing against her lip. Ginny's terror subsided as she watched Snape catch her tongue within his smile and suckle it gently. She fought the urge to kiss him back, she didn't feel he deserved it, but as Snape's tongue made its way south, circling her navel she pulled his face up to her own and pressed her lips to his. 

Snape let out a whimper and pushed eagerly into Ginny's mouth once more, his hands seemed to have slipped from behind her head and now found their way up her skirt. Ginny grunted her approval and shifted hastily to allow him the room to grasp the edge of her panties and pull them down her legs. Snape withdrew his tongue and bent his head down to her thighs.

Ginny didn't know what she had gotten herself into.


	5. Laugh

Snape had kept his growth shielded behind his trousers up until this point. He tore his pants off in a haze and Ginny tucked her small hand within his shorts. With a slight of hand Snape had pulled Ginny on top of him and took her hands in a fist.

Ginny had never _gone all the way _before, and she definitely had never taken anything inside her. Snape seemed to sense her worry, and he unclasped his hands to pull his short aside. Ginny couldn't help but stare. In all of her wildest fantasies she never would have guessed Professor Snape had a large package, let alone an _impressively _large one. She nearly burst out laughing at the situation she was in but Snape had covered her mouth once again, and had cleverly placed his hand under her bottom to stroke her insides. She shivered with delight as he began to tickle both her ends, leaving Ginny a gushing, throbbing mess as he pulled out of her. 

"Take it in." Snape groaned, his own hand stroking his enlargement, creating a trickle of expulsion from the tip. Instinctively Ginny tipped her hips forward to allow more depth as she kneeled over his groin. Snape had closed his eyes briefly but opened them to watch her take him inside.

There was a sharp pain as his width broke through her, but with his guiding hands massaging the small, pink nub, Ginny had something to divert her attention. She kept him inside a few inches, careful not to tear any other precious tissues, and careful of Snape's ginger movements, which had become more haphazard with each passing second. Ginny slapped his hands away and he laughed, taking his fingers and slipping them gently into her mouth. Ginny tasted them for a short while, and being caught off guard, Snape took the opportunity to roll her over onto her stomach. With a nasty laugh he spread her hips apart and mounted her from behind, turning a deaf ear to her chorus of protests.


	6. Kneel

Ginny wriggled and screamed, all the while trying to free herself from his grip but the nudging at an unparticular entrance quieted her immediately. Ginny craned her neck to catch a view of Snape, who, being so unnaturally silent, had some possibly some evil thoughts racing through his mind.

Ginny clenched shut.

"Don't even bother trying you pig!" She hissed, edging away from him. Snape's hands positioned themselves around her legs and parted them greatly so he could kneel between. Two long fingers gently caressed their way inside her swollen lips, and she relaxed, as his gently stroking helped heal the shooting twinge that had earlier been bestowed. 

After a series of inner convulsions Ginny was in disarray, her hair was matted across her chest, her flowered bra was covered in sweat and she didn't even feel her underwear around ankles anymore. She was content to lay spread eagle on the bedspread for eternity. A more persistent nudging once more at her rear and Ginny heard Snape laugh shamelessly before plunging into her. Ginny didn't cry out, but rather gasped at the sensation, the feeling of being completely filled. She gasped in rhythm to his thrusts, which were spasmodically becoming more urgent, and deeper in time. He had to stop from forcing her to the hilt, her flesh had become very tender. Snape withdrew quickly and flipped Ginny onto her back to spill himself over her breast. 

Ginny had come down from her haven of a climax and sat herself up after some rest. Snape smiled, his own hair pasted over his brow and shoulders and brought a lazy finger down to smear his thick fluid across her abdomen. They both looked at one another, each wearing the same haughty look. Ginny moved to lay atop him and draped an arm around his shoulder, taking advantage of his lean body to prop her sleepy head on.

"Professor…about my paper…" she began, Snape raised a hand and narrowed his eyes suggestively,

"I think you deserve full marks Virginia, for your re-_submission_."

(misst)

A/N: WTF eh? God I can't even write understandable smut…damn my insomnia!


End file.
